Right Back At You
by Kuroki Katsumi
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru knew a pair of twin girls when they were younger, and now they're back to torment them. Full summary inside, because the limit on this thing sucks. HikaruxOC and KaoruxOC, rated T for language. Please R&R! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreak

**Right Back At You**

**Summary:**

**Hikaru and Kaoru broke many hearts when they were younger, but someone was always there to make them pay afterwards - other rather some **_**ones**_**. Twin girls, Kiyoko Yoshida and Kiyomi Yoshida, were watching every time Hikaru and Kaoru broke a girl's heart, and now, in their first year at Ouran High School, the sisters are prepared to make them pay. But then again, they say people do weird things when they're in love… - or maybe not.**

Chapter One: Heartbreak

{When the twins are in Middle School; Kiyomi's P.O.V.}

My sister and I watched as one of the Hitachiin brothers approached Naomi Akita, an average first-year middle school student.

"Sorry, you waited for a while, right?" He asked. "I read your letter."

"Hikaru…" Naomi murmured.

"Sorry, but I'm Kaoru." Naomi gasped. "You got my and Hikaru's desk mixed up and placed it in the wrong one, didn't you?" 'Kaoru' asked, holding up a love letter.

Naomi looked about ready to cry as he continued. "But you know… Would I be okay for you?"

Naomi's eyes widened as she looked up at the twin. "Actually, I've always thought you were pretty cute." He stated. "And it seems Hikaru likes some other girl."

"Umm…" Naomi stuttered. "I… I wouldn't mind if you didn't, Kaoru…"

'Kaoru' smirked, and turned around, calling out, "Hey Karou! She said you'd be fine too!"

Naomi gasped and looked toward the bushes where Hikaru was also looking, as the real Kaoru emerged. "You were the real Hikaru?" Naomi asked, looking up at Hikaru.

Hikaru chuckled. "How boring," He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm getting tired of this sequence of events."

"That's mean!" Naomi exclaimed. "That's so mean!"

Hikaru looked at Naomi - who had tears in her eyes - ; his eyes glazed over and bored. "You're the mean one." He said simply as his brother came up beside him. "You'd be happy with either one of us? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Hikaru held up the love letter once more. "And by the way," Kaoru started. "That hairstyle doesn't suit you at all. You want to go out with us, improve your fashion sense."

"And next time, give a more interesting confession." The twin brothers said in unison before Hikaru ripped the letter up.

Tears collected in Naomi's eyes, threatening to spill over, as she watched the pieces of her letter float to the ground.

The twins laughed as they walked away, and left the poor girl alone with her misery.

My sister and I left, following after Hikaru and Kaoru, still sticking to the shadows so they couldn't see us.

When they reached the end of the hall, my sister and I revealed ourselves. I stood in front of them, while my sister Kiyoko stood behind them, blocking the other escape route.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed. "What do you want Kiyomi, Kiyoko?" They asked in unison.

"You didn't have to be so rude." Kiyoko started.

"You have such big egos, you don't enough see that you hurt her feelings." I finished my sister's thought.

"So what if we hurt her feelings?" Hikaru and Karou asked, yet again in perfect unison.

"You're such jerks, you know that?" My sister and I exclaimed in unison, placing our hands on our hips.

They shrugged and turned around, only to come face-to-face with Kiyoko. "I don't think so," She said. "We're not done with you."

"Well, we're bored." Hikaru said.

"So _we_'re done." Karou finished.

The brothers pushed past my and continued down the hall. My sister and I stood side-by-side, and watched them leave.

"Jerks!" We yelled after them. "One day, _you'll _love someone, and then _you'll _feel the sting of rejection, all because of that attitude of yours!"

Hikaru and Kaoru continued walking, pretending not to hear us, even though we knew they had. My sister and I turned on our heel, causing our long deep brown locks with caramel-coloured highlights to fly, before falling back in place, covering one of our eyes.

My sister and I were like Hikaru and Karou in some ways – but we were in more ways different. Like the Hitachiin brothers, we each parted our hair a different way. Mine was parted on the left – like Karou – while Kiyoko's was parted on the right – like Hikaru. Other than that, my sister and I were pretty much identical, by looks of course.

**AN/**

**I know, short. But it's only the first chapter people!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Girls Are Back

Chapter Two: The Girls Are Back

{Present Time; Kiyoko's P.O.V.}

Man, being at Ouran sucks sometimes… especially because of the dresses. I hate dress! They're so poofy and frilly and just over-all girly.

As the final bell rang, my friends came up to me. "Uh, Kiyomi…?" One of my friends, Rika, asked me.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my bag and stood up. "It's Kiyoko." I replied as I walked over to my sister's, Kiyomi's, desk. "This is Kiyomi."

Kiyomi looked up at me and our friends and sighed. "Geez…"

"Sorry guys, but you're identical!" Another one of our friends, Emi, exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, we know." We said in unison with the same bored tones and expressions.

"Anyways, since you just got back, we figured we'd take you to the Host Club! There are some guys there you might like…" Rika suggested.

Kiyomi and I looked at each other and shrugged, before turning back to our friends. "Sure, why not?" We replied and followed them to a room labelled 'The Third Music Room'.

There were many other girls waiting outside the doors as well, giggling and whispering to their friends. Suddenly, the doors opened and rose petals flew out towards us as many voices chorused 'Welcome!'

My sister and I were dragged inside by our three friends, and stopped – along with the other girls – to look at the 'hosts'.

There was a relatively tall boy with blonde hair and eyes that were some kind of a mix between violet and blue, as well as a boy an inch or two taller, with black hair and brown eyes hidden behind glasses. There was also a very short boy with blonde hair and big brown eyes, who held a pink stuffed bunny, and sat atop another boy's shoulders. This boy was very tall, taller than anyone else there, and had black hair and gray eyes. An extremely feminine-looking boy with short brown hair and large brown eyes stood close by, and on the other side of him was a-

Oh dear lord…

I looked over to Kiyomi to see she was also staring at the next people in line.

Next to the brunette boy stood a pair of twins…

With orange hair…

And amber-coloured eyes…

{Hikaru's P.O.V.}

Kaoru and I waited next to Haruhi for the doors to the third music room to open, and the swarms of fan girls to enter. But when the doors did open, we didn't see what we had expected.

Sure, there were the normal everyday fan girls – but there was also someone something else too.

Along with the fan girls was a pair of female twins. They both had dark brown hair – the same colour as Haruhi's – with caramel coloured highlights, and midnight blue eyes. The one of the left had her hair parted on the right, and the one on the right had her hair parted on the left. The bangs on the opposite side of their parts fell into their eyes, making it so only one was showing. They both had pale skin, and seemed oddly familiar…

I felt Kaoru nudge me in the side, and I turned my gaze to him.

"Do those girls – the twins – look familiar, or is it just me?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "No, I thought that too."

Just then, Tamaki spoke up, cutting off our conversation. "Hello ladies! I hope you have a wonderful time today, you may go and see you're respective host now."

Then he noticed the newcomers.

Tamaki walked over to the twin girls as all the other went to their hosts, and Tamaki's girls waited for him at their usual spot.

"My oh my, you're –" He started, only to be interrupted by the girls.

"Not interested." They said in unison, with bored expressions on their faces.

Tamaki whimpered and went into his corner of woe. "…I was going to say 'new here'…" Her muttered to himself.

Kaoru and I couldn't help but snicker. These girls had managed to send the boss into depression with only two words – not that it took much more than that usually.

We approached them, and each put an arm around one of their waists. I got the girl that had her hair parted on the right – just like me.

I was shocked when she shoved me away and hissed, "Piss off Hikaru."

I looked over at Kaoru, who was also getting the same treatment. As the other girl shoved him away, she hissed in the same manner as her sister, "Fuck off, Kaoru."

Kaoru and I exchanged glances and turned back to the girls. "You seem to know us," I started.

"But we don't know you." Kaoru finished.

"Figures," The girls said in unison. "We leave for two years, and you forget all about us." They rolled their eyes and put their hands on their hips. "Maybe this will jog your memory."

"My name is Kiyoko Yoshida," The one that I had put my arm around said.

"And I'm Kiyomi Yoshida." The one that Kaoru had put his arm around stated.

And suddenly, we remembered them.

**AN/**

**HATE ME! MWHAHAHA!**

**Okay, I'm good…**

**Please review! I'll try to update tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks of Their Past

Chapter Three: Flashbacks of Their Past

{Kaoru's P.O.V.}

When the doors to the third music room opened, and the Host Club hours began, a pair of brunette twins stepped into the room amongst the usual fan girls.

They both had hair the same colour as Haruhi with caramel-coloured highlights, and midnight blue eyes. The one of the left had her hair parted on the right, and the one on the right had her hair parted on the left. The bangs on the opposite side of their parts fell into their eyes, making it so only one was showing. They both had pale skin, and seemed oddly familiar…

I nudged Hikaru's side, and as he turned to look at me, whispered, "Do those girls – the twins – look familiar, or is it just me?"

Hikaru shook his head. "No, I thought that too."

Just then, Tamaki spoke up, cutting off our conversation. "Hello ladies! I hope you have a wonderful time today, you may go and see you're respective host now."

Then he noticed the newcomers.

Tamaki walked over to the twin girls as all the other went to their hosts, and Tamaki's girls waited for him at their usual spot.

"My oh my, you're –" He started, only to be interrupted by the girls.

"Not interested." They said in unison, with bored expressions on their faces.

Tamaki whimpered and went into his corner of woe. "…I was going to say 'new here'…" Her muttered to himself.

Hikaru and I snickered. These girls had managed to send the boss into depression with only two words – not that it took much more than that usually.

We approached them, and each put an arm around one of their waists. I got the girl that had her hair parted on the left – just like me.

I was shocked when she shoved me away and snapped. "Fuck off, Kaoru."

I looked over at Hikaru, who was also getting the same treatment. As the other girl shoved him away, she hissed in the same manner as her sister, "Piss off, Hikaru."

Hikaru and I exchanged glances and turned back to the girls. "You seem to know us," Hikaru started.

"But we don't know you." I finished.

"Figures," The girls said in unison. "We leave for two years, and you forget all about us." They rolled their eyes and put their hands on their hips. "Maybe this will jog your memory."

"My name is Kiyoko Yoshida," The one that Hikaru had put his arm around said.

"And I'm Kiyomi Yoshida." The one that I had put my arm around stated.

And suddenly, we remembered them.

_**{Flashback One}**_

_Twin sisters, Kiyoko and Kiyomi Yoshida, glared as my brother and I walked into our classroom, burning holes into our skulls. Hikaru and I ignored them how we did every day though. They were insignificant, not a part of our world._

_As the boring day filled with lessons dragged on, the girls' glares from behind us remained._

_When the bell finally rang for lunch, Hikaru and I quickly got up from our desks and walked to the lunch room. As we sat and ate our ordered lunches, Kiyoko and Kiyomi slide into the seats in front of us._

"_What do you want?" We asked in unison, glaring slightly at them._

_They rolled their eyes and leaned on their left hand. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." They teased, also in unison._

_Hikaru and I scowled at them. "Just answer," I started._

"_The question." Hikaru finished._

"_We can't sit here?" Kiyomi asked with fake innocence, batting her eyes at me._

"_No." I replied._

"_Aw c'mon guys, we're just trying to make friends…" Kiyoko whined in the same 'innocent' tone as her sister, batting her eyes at Hikaru._

"_Then go make friends with someone else." Hikaru stated blandly._

_The girls huffed and stood up. "You know, you'll never make friends if you keep up with that attitude." They said in unison, glaring down at us._

_We shrugged. "So?"_

_Kiyomi and Kiyoko rolled their eyes and went to sit with their other friends that they had managed to make in only one day. The Yoshida twins were new students at Ouran Middle School, and that probably explained why they actually bothered to try befriending us, instead of staying away like everyone else._

_Hikaru and I threw out the rest of our lunches, that we didn't want to eat, and walked back to the classroom so we could talk in peace._

_**{End of Flashback One}**_

_**{Flashback Two}**_

_Kiyoko and Kiyomi sat down at our lunch table, and stared at us. Hikaru and I rolled our eyes. The Yoshida twins sitting at our table for the first couple minutes of lunch was a normal occurrence now._

"_What will it take," Kiyoko started._

"_For you to let us sit with you?" Kiyomi finished her sister's question._

_Hikaru and I smirked as we exchanged glances._

"_Tell you what," I started. "You can sit with us, if…"_

"…_If?" They girls asked in unison._

"_If you play the 'Which One is Hikaru' game!" Hikaru exclaimed._

_Kiyoko and Kiyomi exchanged glances. "What are the rules?"_

_Hikaru's smirk grew. "It's simple really, all you have to do, is guess which one of us is Hikaru."_

"_We'll spin around, and hide our parts, as you two close your eyes. If you can guess which one of us if Hikaru correctly, you can sit with us." I explained._

"_But, no one's ever gotten it right before!" Hikaru and I said in unison._

_The Yoshida twins shrugged. "Sure." They said, and shut their eyes before covering the, with their hands, as if to assure us that they wouldn't peek._

_Hikaru and I ruffled our hair so that they couldn't see the parting, and stood up from the table. Then we shuffled around, and called out, "You can open your eyes now!" We were careful to speak at the same time._

_Kiyomi and Kiyoko removed their hands from in front of their faces, and opened their eyes. They looked at us for a few seconds, before turning to each other and nodding._

_Then, Kiyoko walked over to Hikaru, while Kiyomi walked over to me. When they were directly in front of us, they stopped._

_Kiyoko poked Hikaru on the nose and said, "This is Hikaru,"_

_Then I received a poke on the nose as Kiyomi stated, "And this is Kaoru."_

"_Reason?" We asked in unison._

"_You're eyes are different." They stated simply._

"_What do you mean?" I asked curiously._

"_Well Kaoru, you eyes are a lighter shade than Hikaru's." Kiyomi explained. "If anything, they're more topaz than gold like your brother's."_

_Hikaru and I stared at them, dumbfounded. They were able to tell us apart! Not even our aunt could do that!_

_Kiyoko and Kiyomi turned on their heels and started to walk away, but Hikaru and I grabbed one of their wrists each._

"_You won," Hikaru said, still in awe. "Where are you going?"_

_The girls smirked. "We'll pass on sitting with you – this time. Instead, now you owe us one." Then they left._

_**{End of Flashback Two}**_

_**{OMG – Flashback Three}**_

_The Yoshida twins walked up to Hikaru and I during recess one day, and smiled. "Hey Hikaru, hey Kaoru." They said._

"_Hello." We muttered quietly._

"_We figured out," Kiyoko started._

"_What you owe us." Kiyomi finished, smiling extra big._

"_And what would that be?" We asked in unison._

"_You have to play…" Kiyomi started this time._

"_The 'Which One is Kiyoko' game!" Kiyoko finished, smirking at our shocked expressions._

"_You stole that off of us." Hikaru said plainly._

"_Nuh uh!" Kiyomi said while waving her finger at us. "It has a different name, so we couldn't have stolen it!"_

"_It's still similar!" I yelled, exasperated._

"_But not the same." Kiyoko pointed out. "Just like you guys. You look alike, but you're not the same person."_

_Hikaru and I scowled at them, but did not say anything in reply._

"_Anyways," The twin sisters drew out the word. "Ready to play?"_

_We said nothing, but closed our eyes._

"_Okay! Ready!"_

_Hikaru and I opened our eyes to see that the girls had put their hair behind their ears – so we couldn't see their bangs – and had hid their parting underneath black hats._

_I looked back and forth between the two girls. Which one is which? I looked at Hikaru who caught my look, and gestured with his eyes to the twin on the right._

"_You're Kiyoko!" We exclaimed, pointing at the one on the right._

_That girl shook her head, and took off the hat, revealing her part – which was on the left._

_The real Kiyoko took off her hat as well, chuckling._

"_Looks like you lost our little game!" The sisters said in unison. They winked, before the left again as the ending bell for recess rang._

_**{End of Flashback Three}**_

I stared at the twins, who glared back at us. Then I looked over at Hikaru, to see he was in the middle of a glare competition with Kiyoko.

I sighed. "Come on Hikaru, we have costumers to entertain." Then I grabbed the back of my brother's jacket, and hauled him away from the twin sisters, back to our table where our guests were waiting.


	4. Chapter 4: Pure

Chapter Four: Pure

{Kiyomi's P.O.V.}

Kiyoko and I glared at Kaoru and Hikaru's retreating forms.

"Asses…" We muttered in unison.

Then the boy with glasses and black hair came up to us. "Hello ladies, my name is Kyoya Ootori. Would you like to select a host to entertain yourselves?" He – Kyoya – asked.

Kiyoko and I tilted our heads to the side. "…Host..?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "Yes, here in Ouran Academy's Host Club, a group of boys – or hosts – entertain young women, such as yourselves. We have the princely type, the cool type, the mischievous devil types, the boy Lolita type, the wild or silent type, and the natural type."

I deadpanned, as did Kiyoko. "Wow." We rolled our eyes. "I guess we'll see what this 'Natural Type' has to offer."

Kyoya nodded. "Alright then, this way please." He lead us over to a table where the extremely feminine-looking boy was sitting with three other girls. "Haruhi, these two girls will be joining you for today."

The feminine-looking boy – Haruhi – nodded. "Alright Kyoya-sempai." Then he turned to us as Kyoya walked away. "Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi smiled at us and the other three girls swooned.

"Hi Haruhi." My sister and I said in unison as we sat down on the nearby loveseat.

Haruhi chuckled. "You're just like Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Don't compare us," I started, glaring into my cup of tea that Haruhi had given me.

"To those idiots." Kiyoko finished, resting her arms on the back of the loveseat in a very relaxed manor.

Haruhi looked puzzled. "Why do you hate them so much?"

"Long story. Short version is, they broke a lot in hearts in middle school, and we tried to stop them."

"Did they break your hearts?" Haruhi asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"As if we would ever like them!" Kiyoko and I exclaimed, and I nearly spilled my tea – nearly.

Haruhi put his hands up in a gesture of surrender, and started to talk to us and the other three girls there.

* * *

><p>An hour went by, and Kiyoko and I had really enjoyed our time with Haruhi. When the hour was up, and the Host Club ended, Haruhi escorted us and his other guests to the door before wishing us a safe trip home, and a restful night.<p>

* * *

><p>After we had left the club, Kiyoko and I headed back towards our homeroom, where we had left our backpacks. When we got there, we picked up our bags and headed towards the school's exit.<p>

As we reached the exit, we took a sharp left outside of the doors, and walked to the courtyard garden. We went deep inside the rose maze until we reached the center, before stopping.

"This is the perfect place to play…" I murmured.

Kiyoko nodded. "I saw it from one of the school windows on my way to class."

We dropped our backpacks off on one of the many picnic tables and sat on top of another one.

"So which song do you want to sing this time?" Kiyoko asked.

"How about 'Pure'?" I replied.

Kiyoko smiled slightly. "Sure."

So we started to sing.

_"This is my brand new day starting now,_

_I let go the things that way me down._

_And rob me of the beauty that's to be found,_

_In life all around._

_This is my prayer without ceasing,_

_The negative releasing._

_And as I rise above,_

_My burden is easing._

_I bring the pure flow,_

_Like water around._

_The rocks of life won't pull me down._

_I bring the pure flow,_

_Drink so deep._

_The river of life,_

_My soul at ease_

_I bring the pure flow,_

_Like water around._

_The rocks of life won't pull me down._

_I bring the pure flow,_

_Rising above._

_The storms of life,_

_To live and love._

_This is my brand new day in the light,_

_Troubles rising up on the left and the right ._

_I keep my eyes fixed on where I want to go,_

_The rest will follow._

_And this is my prayer without ceasing,_

_The negative releasing._

_And as I rise above my burden is easing._

_I bring the pure flow,_

_Like water around_

_The rocks of life won't pull me down_

_I bring the pure flow, drink so deep_

_The river of life, my soul at ease_

_I bring the pure flow, like water around_

_The rocks of life won't pull me down_

_I bring the pure flow, rising above the storms of life_

_To live and love_

_This is my brand new day starting now_

_Letting go of the ways that I fall down_

_The old can be made new,_

_The lost can be found,_

_The lost will be found_

_This is my prayer without ceasing,_

_the negative releasing,_

_And as I rise above my burden is easing_

_I bring the pure flow,_

_Like water around_

_The rocks of life won't pull me down_

_I bring the pure flow_

_Drink so deep_

_The river of life_

_My soul at ease_

_I bring the pure flow_

_Like water around_

_The rocks of life won't pull me down_

_I bring the pure flow_

_Rising above the storms of life_

_To live and love_

_My soul is at ease and I am free_

_My soul is at ease and I am free_

_This is my day_

_My soul is at ease and I am free_

_And I am free_

_I bring the pure flow_

_Like water around_

_The rocks of life won't pull me down_

_I bring the pure flow_

_Drink so deep_

_The river of life_

_My soul at ease_

_I bring the pure flow_

_Like water around_

_The rocks of life won't pull me down_

_I bring the pure flow_

_Rising above the storms of life_

_To live and love"_

"Wow, you two are good singers." Two perfectly unionised voices said from behind Kiyoko and I.

We looked behind us, and glared at the two boys standing there.

"What do you want Hikaru, Kaoru?" We asked – also in unison – annoyed looks etched into our faces.

"Geez, we complemented you. Why are you so mad?" Hikaru grumbled.

"We're mad, because you guys are jerks." Kiyoko replied, rolling her eyes at the older twin's childish behaviour.

"That was then, this is now." Hikaru replied, getting up in Kiyoko's face.

"Oh, you're asking for it now." I snickered at Hikaru's mistake.

Before Hikaru could even ask me what I was talking about – like he was going to – he received a harsh smack to the face.

Kaoru's mouth dropped open in shock as he watched his brother get slapped.

Hikaru rubbed his cheek. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded, glaring at my sister.

Kiyoko and I rolled our eyes. "It's called, needing personal space." Kiyoko replied.

Suddenly, I heard quiet snickering over at the entrance to the space we were currently fighting in.

I looked over, and saw the rest of the Host Club standing there.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked blankly.

Tamaki assumed a very dramatic pose. "Well, I heard some lovely singing, and we just had to find out who was creating it!"

Haruhi smacked Tamaki upside the back of his head. "Hikaru and Kaoru heard the singing, not you." He deadpanned.

Hence, Tamaki entered his corner of woe, and drew circles in the dirt.

Everyone had been distracted while watching Tamaki, and when they finally looked back at the table, we were gone.

"Where'd Yomi-chan and Yoko-chan go?" Hunny asked.

Kyoya didn't look up from his notebook. "They left when Haruhi smacked Tamaki upside the head."

"_**EH?"**_


End file.
